kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Maehara
was the scout of the Nozama Peston Service. After his death at the hands of Dragonfly Amazon he was revived by transplanting Amazon Cells into his corpse. He uses the Amazons Driver to become . Character History Jun is originally a member of the Nozama Peston Services, and an Amazon hunter. He is untimely killed during the hunters' confrontation with the Dragonfly Amazon, formerly Ryusuke Otaki, attempting to get through to his former comrade only to be mauled by the hungry Amazon. Mortally wounded, Maehara takes solace in that, though fated to die at the hands of one of the beasts, it was Otaki who did so, before he dies. He is later resurrected and given a third Amazons Driver, allowing him to transform into Amazon Sigma, an Amazon similar in appearance to Amazons Alpha and Omega. He was easily able to overpower Amazon Alpha and Omega at first, even managing to deliver a near-fatal blow through Amazon Omega's torso. However, during their next battle, he was defeated, and was mortally wounded by Mamoru. Abilities Little was known about Jun's abilities while he was a living human, other than him being a skilled hacker and fighter, as well as an accomplished chess player, the later of which is often referenced in his fights as an undead Amazon, used for taunting his opponents as to how many moves he would take to finish them off. As a biological weapon designed and built to surpass the 'old' Amazonz in every way, his basic fighting abilities as an undead Amazon is easily on par with that of Alpha's and Omega's, while his lack of morality and sense of pain boosts his parameters significantly, enabling him to easily take on Alpha or Omega on one-on-one fights. However, his lack of sense of pain also serves as his weakness as he is unable to gauge the damage he has taken in fights, causing him to overexert himself all the time, thereby taxing his regenerative abilities heavily. As an undead with no need, as well as being incapable, of consuming food, he is forced to rely on researchers back in Nozama Pharmacy for maintenance of his wellbeing. His overall abilities are also dependent on how good said researchers are at their jobs in maintaining and upgrading him, as he is thoroughly incapable of growth in any way. This makes him a deadly yet easy to control weapon. Forms - Amazon Sigma= Amazon Sigma *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.3 t. *'Kicking power': 29.1 t. *'Special Move': Violent Strike By using the specialized Amazon Driver made by Tachibana and his crew, it allows Jun to transform into Amazon Sigma. Thanks to the newly developed Amazonz Cells that are implanted in his body, he doesn't need to eat to restore his energy to transform again. Also, the belt allows him the ability to not feel pain, which acts both as an advantage and an disadvantage, as shown during his debut and his death. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in his surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch a target 1k meter away even if they are at high speed. * : Sigma's fang. Sharp fangs which can easily chew through steel. * : Sigma's chest. With the Amazons Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * ：Arm cutter that can give the enemy severe damage to the internal hub. * ： Boot cutter that can momentarily activate the cell and enhanced motor function. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * ：A skin that can moderately fasten and stretch the joints and muscles, also can change the hardness of parts of the body to defend from an enemy's attack. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jun Maehara is portrayed by . As Amazon Sigma, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma's appearance is identical to Haruka Mizusawa's driver-less Amazon form, just with a different color scheme and the Amazons Driver. **Sigma's color scheme is highly reminiscent of a red-bellied piranha. *Jun shares similarities to the Necro-Overs from Kamen Rider W. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Episode 1: AMAZONZ **Episode 2: BEAST INSIDE (Death as human) **Episode 9: INTO THE CANNIBAL'S POT **Episode 10: JUNGLE LAW '' **Episode 11: ''KILLING DAY (Death as Amazon Sigma) References Category:Kamen Rider Amazons Category:Allies Category:Revived Riders Category:Amazon Riders Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Rival Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased